Take Me Out Inazuma YAOI
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: Disiarkan langsung di Inazuma TOWN inilah TAKE ME OUT INAZUMA ajang pencarian jodoh dari berbagai anime di duna anime Check this out


_**Alliccya Zoldyck presenta**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TA**__KE__** M**__E__** O**__UT__** INA**__ZUMA _

_**~YA**__OI~_

_Rate: __**T**_

_**Lang**__uage__**: Indo**__nesian-Japa__**nese**_

_**Gen**__re: __**Hum**__or__**-par**__ody_

_**Disc**__laimer: *Anime INA__**ZUMA ELE**__VEN __**G**__O, INA__**ZUMA **__ELE__**VEN © LEVEL**__-5__**, YU**__GI__**OH ZE**__x__**AL, YU**__GI__**OH **__G__**X, YU**__GI__**OH D**__M, __**YU**__GI__**OH 5D**__'s ____ Kazuki __**Takahasi**__, Hunter __**X **__Hunter ____ Yoshiriro __**Togashi**__**dan**__ Anime lainnya yang saya kaga tau penciptanya __**BUKAN **__milik __**SAYA**_

_***Game: Ina**__zuma Ele__**ven FUTURE (yang kaga akan pernah dirilis T_T) punya LEVEL-5 **_

_***Manga: **__Anagle Mole bukan punya saya |-^^-|_

Alliccya: Haiii~~ bertemu dengan Saya, Alliccya Zoldyck…

Okita: Dan juga saya, Okita Souji… Kapten unit satu Shinsengumi yang ketjceh cetar membahana badai meledak duar duar (?) (Bagian ini Okita sendiri lho yang maksa saya)

Alliccya: -_-…. Di acara yang paling anda tunggu-tunggu

Okita: Tekku… mii~ autto… Inazuma :D Yaoi, eh Yaoi itu apa? O.o

Alliccya: Maksudnya Okita-san itu… Take me Out Inazuma, Yaoi itu percintaan cowok-ama-cowok

Okita: Ouuu…

Alliccya: Udah ah ayo kita sebut dulu pesertanya, 30 UKE manis nan imut-imut, tapi ada beberapa yang sadis… daftar nama mereka udah ada di layar dibelakang kami.

Okita: Kita mulai dari Tuan rumah, Inazuma Eleven za Series

**~INAZUMA ELEVEN GO, INAZUMA ELEVEN FUTURE & INAZUMA ELEVEN~**

Endou Mamoru

Fubuki Shiro

Fey Rune

Matsukaze Tenma

Endou Canon

Hikaru Kageyama

Midorikawa Ryuuji

Alliccya: Selanjutnya YUGIOH the SERIES

**~YGO DM, YGO GX, YGO 5D's & YGO ZExAL~**

Yuugi Mutou

Judai Yuuki/Jaden Yuki

Yusei Fudou

Yuuma Tsukumo

Kamishiro Ryouga/Reginald Castle

Jounouchi Katsuya/Joey Wheller

Okita: Kemudian dari Hunter x Hunter

**HUNTER X HUNTER (2011)**

Gon Freecss

Neverpitou

Kurapika Kuruta

Alliccya: Dan dari others

**~Others~**

Kirigaya Kazuto/Kirito

Kobayakawa Sena

Naruto Uzumaki

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Hitsugaya Toushiro

Kousuke Ueki

Luchiru

Okumura Rin

Natsu Dragneel

Zeref

Teito Klein

Echizen Ryoma

Allois Trancy

Alliccya: Lho Kok Cuma 29? Kan 30 uke manis nan imut serta sadis -_-

Okita: iya ya… Cuma- eh tunggu dulu, masih ada kok lagi satu!

Alliccya: mana? Eh iya ada scroll, dan lagi satuuuu adalaaaaaaaaaaaaah

**~Other~**

Ouma Shuu

Alliccya: SHUU!? Etto emang Shuu pasanganya siapa?

Tenma: Bukannya biasanya Shuu itu ama Hakuryuu *kaganyambung

Alliccya: Ini Shuunya GUILTY CROWN bukannya Shuu yang itu -_-

Okita: Setauku Shuu deketnya ama Gai

Alliccya: Ohh ehhh? Darimana elu tau?

Okita: Gue kan Fudanshi

Alliccya: -_- (tadinya nanyain YAOI itu apa, taunya dia sendiri fudanshi)

Okita: Kenapa?

Alliccya: kaga kenapa mas, Cuma gimana kabar penyakit lu mas?

Okita: semua udah kaga pernah kambuh setelah saya berobat di ******* **** **** semua beres *acung jempol

Alliccya: Semua? TBC? Heart Stroke? Amemiya eh salah Anemia?

Okita: -_- Sialan lu, kaga percayaan banget ya

Alliccya: Percaya mas, mukanya jagan ditekuk gitu napa, entar hilang imut dan moe-moenya

Okita: :P

Alliccya: Eh kapan mulainya nih?

Okita: Besok -_- ya sekarang lah! Dasar bego

Alliccya: Kata-kata lo Okita-san, makjleb banget *pundung

Okita: Mari kita lupakan orang aneh disana, para Uke juga udah suttando baii~ (Stand by) mari kita sambut seme pertama

Alliccya: Oh ya peringatan! Peringatan! Disini Astral itu manusia

Yuuma: tunggu? Astral? O.O

Alliccya: Iya, Astral… berterimakasihlah pasa Britannia Angel yang sudah mengubah Astral menjadi manusia, mari kita liat persiapan ke ruang persiapan dulu ^^

**Ruang Persiapan**

Britannia Angel a.k.a England/Britain: Woy Hungary! Black Mist udah siap ni, sono dandanin

Hungary: Aye, aye captain

Alliccya: Oh lagi persiapan buat Black Mist to- huaaa~~ Black Mist ganteng banget

96: Masaki (?)Eh salah maksudnya makasi atas pujiannya, SEMUANYA! do'ain supaya gue yang dapetin Yuuma ya *senyum manis*

Astral: Ape? Do'ain lu dapetin Yuuma? Itu MUS-TA-HIL, mana mau Yuuma ama elu

96: Cih sirik itu tanda tak mampu lho Astral, ya jelas gue bisa dapetin Yuuma. Secara… apasih yang kaga bisa didapetin gue Black Mist!

Astral: Lu lupa ye? Yuuma itu udah terlajur empet liat mukelu , dah terlanjur BENCI, sejak YuGiOh ZExAL Episode 20

96: Lupakah kau Astral, BENCI itu artinya BENar-benar CInta, berarti Yuuma dari awal donk udah naksir ama gue

Astral: Yuuma? Suka ama elo gitu maksudlo?

96: Iya iyalah, masak suka ama Tsurugi si rambut buntut sapi si—(DUAK!) *kena bola* Woy siapa yang nendang Bol— *natap seorang pemuda imut berambut coklat dengan sesuatu kaya spiral disisi rambutnya* —a

Alliccya: Lho bukannya lu harusnya ada di stage ya Ten?

Tenma: Sebenarnya gue kesini buat manggilin elu, eh taunya ada cecunguk yang ngejekin Tsurugi jadi *smirk* eh elu Black Mist kan?

96: I…iya *gemeter* (Alliccya: Tenma jadi sadis -_-)

Tenma: Tadi lo bilang Tsurugi apa? *senyum manis namun diselimuti aura mematikan*

96: T….Tsurugi si rambut buntut sapi maksud lho (96: hiiieeee tamatlah aku, kenapa malah aku ulang, didepanku kan lagi ada macan ngamuk)

Tenma: Berani baget ya? *ngambil bola* mau mati ya

Alliccya: Te…Tenma Black Mist jangan dibunuh donk! Diakan kaga maksud~~ (Alliccya: Tenma udah dalam mode setannya nih )

96: Ampun bang

Tenma: Yuruzanai…. *deathglare* *keluar sesuatu* Majin! Pegasus Arc! (Alliccya: *glek!* K….KESHIN?!) Kamikorosu *ketularan Hibari -_-*

96: mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~ huaaa jangan bunuh gue! Gue janji ngga bakalan jahilin Astral dan juga Hope! GUE JUGA JANJI NGGA BAKALAN NGEJEK TSURUGI KYOUSUKE YANG GANTENGNYA ADUUUUUUHHHHHHHH CETAR MEMBAHANA MELEDAK DUAR! DUAR! DEH ASAL JANGAN BUNUH SAYAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

39: Gue denger janji lo itu lo Number 96: Black Mist

Astral: Ya, gue juga denger

Tenma: armed! (Alliccya: keshin aja udah cukup bikin tembok jebol… in…ini mala KENSHIN ARMED?! Mau buat gedung hancur?)

96: Iya Astral! Hope! Gue janji, gabakalan ngejahilin Number 39 bersaudara

C39: Gue akan inget baik-baik janji elo itu

Tenma: Makan nih bola *tendang ke Black Mist* (DUAKKKHH!) (BRUGHK!)

Black Mist pun pingsan sementara

Alliccya: Errr… kalau begitu aku balik kestage dulu ya, jaa~ *seret Tenma*

Astral: phuftt hahahaahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha Liat wajahmu itu Black Mist, ada tampakkan bola :P

96: *sadar dari pingsan* Gila tuh anak tenaga macan, kena direct attack (?) gue -_-

Astral: Direct Attack? Lo kan bukan Duelist -_-

96: Lu Bego ya? Direct Attack itu artinya serangan langsung -_-

Astral: Whut? Gue salah denger? Lu bilang gue yang GENIUS gini Bego?

96: Iye! Emang kenapa? MASBULOH?

Astral: Ngajak brantem?!

96: Ayo! Siapa takut! (keluarin Duel Disk)

Astral: Ok, saa Hajimaru yo! (sama juga, ngluarin Duel Disk)

Astral&96: DUEL!

Astral: 4000LP

No. 96: 4000LP

Hope: Woy Astral, gua kaga ikut ya byee~ *ngacir*

Astral: Woy Hope! Jyah!

96: yeyeyeyeye Hope kaga ada, Hope kaga ada weeeeekkkk :P

Astral: *deathgleare* Watashi no turn, DRAW!

-**Balik Ke studio-**

*liatin layar yang menampakkan duelnya Astral ama Black Mist

Hope: Berantem lagi, Dasar! Udah ayo ke Stage

Alliccya: Tadi itu HAMPIR saja -_- eh Halo Hope

39: Hai

Okita: Kenapa?

Alliccya: Itu tadi, Tenma hampir bunuh Black Mist. Gila tu anak kesambet apa ya jadi sadist gitu? -_-

Okita: Kerasukan Hibari mungkin

Alliccya: Bisa juga -_- Oh iya mari kita sambut seme pertama! Cluenya

_Ace Striker_

_10_

_Fifth Sector_

Alliccya: Cluenya satu dia itu Ace Striker, nomor punggung 10 punya hubungan dengan fifth sector, hmmmm Tsurugi Kyosuke? Ya jawabannya TSURUGI KYOU~SUU~KEE~~~ ^O^

(Tettoot)

Alpha: Maaf, tapi jawaban anda salah

Okita: Salah -_-, kalau begitu Ore no Turn Draw! *salah mas salah* eh salah maksudnya giliranku, jawabannya itu: ISHIDO SHUUJI a.k.a GOUENJI SHUUYA

(tinungningnung)

Alpha: Selamat anda berhasil :)

Alliccya: Tunggu kok bisa Gouenji?

Okita: Liat baik-baik donk clue-nya!

_Ace Striker_

_10_

_Fifth Sector_

_**Holy Emperor**_

Okita: Itu ada tulisan lagi, Holy Emperor. Emangnya Tsurugi pernah jadi Holy Emperor

39: stuju

Alliccya: Oh tidak aku salah, kalau begitu mari kita sambut GOUENJI SHUUYA

Shuuya: *datang dengan cool, gaya Ishido Shuuji (?) Lha dia emang Ishido Shuuji -_-* Konnbanwa Minna-sama, Perkenalkan nama saya Gouenji Shuuya 14 tahun, aku adalah Ace Striker Inazuma Japan

Mamoru: G—Gouenji? O.O (Mamoru: aku ngga nyangka Gouenji bakalan ikut yang kayak ginian o.O)

Okita: Waaa~ Gouenji-san 10 tahun yang lalu, Sugoii~~ kamu hebat Britannia Angel-san

England/Britain: Ah itu tak seberapa… :D

Alliccya: Nah Uke manis tentukan pikihanmu SEKARANG! *Beta mode*

Banyak lampu yang gugur di medan pemilu (?)

Okita: Gon, Kurapika, Luchiru, Hitsugaya, Canon, Ryuuji, Ryouga, Yuugi, Jaden, Tsuna dan 8 orang lainnya mematikan lampu mereka

Alliccya: Lumayan banyak juga ya, yang masih mempertahankan lampu mereka, nah masuk ke sesi perkenalan, lihatlah tampilan Video pada layar dibelakang kami

Videopun diputar menampilkan Gouenji yang lagi—French Kiss ama Endou? -_-

Alliccya: *Nosebleed* O,O apa-apaan video ini KA… RI… YAAA! *natap jengkel Kariya*

Kariya: Hehehe Peace ._.v

Endou: K—Kok bisa ada Videonya, D—dapet d—dari ma—mana? O/O

39: *pingsan* *nosebleed*

Alliccya: Gya~~ Hope! *tepuk-tepuk pipi Hope* shinkari shiroyo!

Gouenji: *Stay Cool tapi mata ditutup*

*Udah ah di skip aja

**Video Skipped **

39: O,O y…yang tadi itu

Okita: _Daijobu _Hope? *ngasih tisu*

39: _ah, sankyuu _*ambil tisu* *lap hidung* _daijobu_

Alliccya: Ukhh dasar Kariya *lap hidung* Nah Uke! Tentukan pilihanmu sekarang!

Lampu podium Yuuma mati saudara-saudara, Eh? Kirito juga!

Alliccya: Yuuma kenapa kamu mematikan lampumu

Yuuma: aku kurang begitu tertarik ama dia, dia terlalu kaku. Aku ngga suka

Alliccya: Ohh gitu ya, oh iya… Yuuma kan Incerannya Astral. Ya nggak?

Yuuma: O/O B….bukannya G…gitu kali! /

Alliccya: Lha? Kalau bukan Astral siapa donk, BLACK MIST gitu?

Yuuma: Huapaah? Gue ngincer Black Mist? DUNIA bakal KIYAMA(t) tau DEMI TUHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Alliccya: -_- Oh gitu ya kaga usah Demi Tuhan Style-an juga kali -_-

Yuuma: Masalah buat ELO?

Alliccya: Udah ah Udah! Kita masuk ke sesi pernyataan eh salah maksudnya ke sesi pertanyaan, Gouenji matikan lampu para peserta sampai tinggal tersisa 4 wakatta?

Shuuya: Yes, Master *gaya Alpha* *plagiat Alpha nih -_-*

Alpha: Woyyy! Lu pake gaya gue ya tadi!? Bayar 150 rebu!

39: -_-

Shuuya: Iye iye kaga usah galak gitu napa *kasih uang 150 rebu ke Alpha

Alliccya: -_-

Gouenji pun lantas mematikan lampu para peserta, menyisakan: Tenma, Mamoru, Natsu dan Zeref

Alliccya: Doyan kakek-kakek juga elu

Shuuya: kakek-kakek? Maksudmu?

Alliccya: Kamu soalnya masih kasih Zeref kesempatan sih… diakan umurnya 4000++ (atau Cuma 400++? Yang mana yang bener *plak*) lihat PLUS-PLUS!

Shuuya: Ngga papa yang penting Moe

39: Nggak nyangka -_- tapi moe juga *gubrak*

Okita: Hope, _Omae _-_-

Alliccya: -_- Nah silahkan monggo ditanya abang Gouenji -_-

Shuuya: Pertanyaan pertama… ehmm… kapan aku muncul diserial Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone?

Okita: Jawabnya mulai dari Tenma!

Tenma: Etto… Episode 7

Mamoru: Tujuh

Natsu: 107! (?)

Zeref: Aku ngga pernah nonton InaIre GoKuro(?)

Okita: -_- kalau ore-sama yang **smart **ini munculnya kapan?

Alliccya: *nabok Okita* Jangan sembarangan pakai kata-katanya Gamma-sama! lagipula lo kaga ada Smart-smart nya sama sekali! Beda ama Gamma-sama yang emang benar-benar SMART! ^^ *ngoceh kaga jelas*

39: Gamma? Seriusan lho -_-

Tsurugi: Hah? Gamma? Smart? Dia mah 4l4y bin narsiz bukannya smart -_-

Alliccya: A—apa! Kau— *inget kalau masih di stage dan masih ada Tenma, maklum kaga mau senasib ama Black Mist*

Tsurugi: Aku? Apa?

Alliccya: K—kamu…. Kamu guanteng banget, meskipun masih JAUH gantengan Gamma-sama, Kyyaa~~ gue ngepens banget ama Gamma-sama! Saru a.k.a Saryuu juga ^^ Saryuu imut-imut buanget

Saru: Woy! Ngapain situ pake Nama asli gue? -_- Nama asli gue terlalu cakep buat di umbar-umbarkan

Alliccya: Semua udah tau kalii kalo elu itu namanya SARYUU EVAN alias Muhammad Saru Evan (?) Holy emperor Pip Sektor (?) eh salah maksud Gue Emperornya Peida (?) eh salah lagi FEIDA yang bener! Second Stage Children yang kepengen nguasai dunia. Dan mendeklarasikan Perang dengan EL DORADO ya Kan?

Saru: Woy! Sejak kapan nama gue yang keren berubah menjadi Muhammad Saru Evan

Alliccya: Tanya Fey, dia yang ngasih tahu aku kalau kamu punya nama lain selain Saru yaitu Muhammad Saru Evan (?)

Saru: Fey…

Fey: Eh? Hu—Huaa~~ Go—gomen Saru! Yang tadi itu… cu… Cu—Cuma bercanda kok Saru! Aku ngga ada pernah bilank gitu Ke Alliccya, ya Kan? *deathglare*

Alliccya: I—Iya! Itu Cuma akal-akalan aku aja ko Saryuu Saryuu jangan marah ya?

Saru: Iya iya gue kaga marah kok

Mamoru: Kapan pertanyaan keduanya nih! Bosen tau nunggunya

Okita: Oh iya, Gouenji-san! Matiin satu lampu dulu!

Alliccya: itu line gue!

Shuuya: Gue udah matiin lampunya Zeref, dari tadi malahan -_-

39: kkk~ baru tahu dia tua langsung dimatiin, Padahal yang salah kan Natsu

Shuuya: terserah gue donk, masbulo?

39: *jleb* *pundung ngorek-ngorek kecoa mati*

Alliccya: -_- ih Hope… jijik tau. Masak kecoak mati dikorek-korek ga ada yang lebih elit lagi apa

Okita:Eh? Ohh gitu ya? Gomen monggo ditanya lagi

Shuuya: -_- apa warna kaos kaki gue (?) pas di Raimon Eleven

Alliccya: Ga mutu baget bang? Ngga ada ape yang lebih bemutu?

Endou: Udah kaga usah protes! Warnanya Oranye!

Tenma: Sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Endou-Kantoku

Okita: Lo Ko gitu? Ten

Tenma: Biar irit

39: Hemat pangkal kaya

Okita: -_- wah nglindur ni anak satu, mungkin damage Akibat dari serangan (?) verbal dari Gouenji

Natsu: Gue ngga yakin deh kalo Oranye, gue jawabnya biru aja deh!

Okita: Padahal udah bener Oranye (Guman)

Shuuya: Yang bener itu ORANGE *matiin lampu Natsu*

Natsu: Yaaaa~~ salah

Alliccya: Sisa Endou ama Tenma

39: yup pertanyaan terakhir

Shuuya: saigo no kuissu da! Emm~ Hope, dia no berapa?

39: LHOO? Kok gue?

Shuuya: *cuekin* ya silahkan di jawab

Mamoru: hmmm~~~ 39?

Tenma: 30!

39: Ngawur lo Ten!

Shuuya: karena gue kaga tau yang mana yang bener jdi Hope, monggo dijawab, elu no brapa

39: ya jelaslah NO 39, Nanbazuu sanjyuu kyuu Kibou Ou Hope

Tenma: Jyah~ yaudah kaga papa, lagian gue ga targetin dapet Gouenji-san

Shuuya: *matiin lampu Tenma*

Alliccya: SLAMAT SHUUxMAMO COUPLE! ^^

39: Omedetou

En sekarang cowok kedua! Cowo yang ganteng tapi sayang banyak jerawatnya *plak di datangkan langsung dari neraka *di kagerou* inilah dia…..

HI KEN NO ACE a.k.a PORTGAS D. ACE

Ace: Woy! Enak aja lu bilang gue dari neraka! Gini-gini gue penghuni surga tau! Trus siapa bilang kalo gue jerawatan?!

39: Gue? Kenapa emangnya masbulooo?

Ace: Banged!

39: Ngajak brantem?!

Ace: _Sore ga kotchi no seriffu da!_

Aliiccya: WOY ACE! HOPE! BERHENTI BERTENGKAR! *tabok atu-atu, karena hope udah disihir jadi human ama England jd ga perlu takut kalo nanti kesakitan coz mukul besi*

Ace & Hope: _gomenasai…_

Alliccya: Karena waktu terbatas, kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan ya! Jyaaa~~~~

TBC

Alliccya: Haa~~ akhirnya selese juga!

Ace: woy! Kok di list ukenya kaga ada Luffy?

39: Itu sih DL

Ace: APE LU BACOT? NGAJAK—

Alliccya: UDAH! BUBAR! BUBAR! ACE! HOPE! KALIAN INI HUUUU berantem terus!

Kuroko: E…etto moshi-moshi ^^

Alliccya: Ah Kurocchi ada apa?

Kuroko: Katanya Okita-san nggak bisa ikut episode berikutnya jadi dia suruh aku buat gantiin dia

Alliccya: Oh gitu ya (Inner: YEAAH KUROCCHI! O)

39: Lupakan saja Author gila yang lagi kesenengan soalnya Tetsuya-kun bakal gantiin Okita, dimohon setelah membaca ff ini untuk me review

Ace: Pe review pertama akan mendapat ciuman dari Kuroko Tetsuya

Alliccya: WHAT?! Enak aja! Nggak lah! Masak pe review pertama dapet ciuman dari Kurocchi!? Nggak terima

Ace: Lu jangan bacot ato gue hiken lo?

Alliccya: *kisut* _Su..sumimasen_

_POKO'E REVIEW YA?_


End file.
